A Celebration At Heart
by JoeyRachel4Eva
Summary: When Chandler Loses His Loved one, Monica, in an Accident, he Tells an Emotional Speach at her Funeral. A Speech that Only him and Monica could understand. M/C R/R And J/P A One shot that could have you reaching for the tissues. - Please Review


ALERT: You might experience some Tears while reading this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It was a Foggy, muggy, rainy, cold day. The Clouds were pale and heavy, Ready to release the sounds of thunder and the warm rain to the ground. Today was a horrible, ugly, disturbing day.. A day That shook the lives of five people. One of the five people was in love. His name was Chandler Bing. He loved this girl so much. Her name was Monica Geller Bing. She was irresistible to him. They fell in love. Got married. Had two kids.. It was all perfect. Until one day..

"It was Five days ago. A Terrible accident had occurred on the streets of New York City." Chandler whispered to a group of about 30 people. Including his 4 other friends. Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe. It's so weird how a group of six could go down to 5 in a matter of seconds.

Rachel was crying on Ross' Shoulder, as Joey's arm wrapped around her body, and Phoebe's around his. They stood there starring at the long narrow box in front of them. A box that held their Friend. Monica. Chandler wanted to continue talking.. But couldn't. His voice hurt from the pain. He just looked at the casket as if it was a criminal who had just killed his wife, in front of him. Chandler's tears fell freely onto the already -wet grass.

"My… darling… wife.." He sobbed. Phoebe began to cry as she saw Chandler in this situation. She had never seen him so.. So heart broken. Chandler took a deep breathe and thought about starting over, "Monica.. There is so many good things I could say about her. God.. So many good things.." Rachel's mouth turned into a happy smile as she nodded agreeing, "I remember how.. How She liked to spin in circles madly when she found a tiny crumb on the couch.." He sobbed silently to himself, "She liked apple juice from a box with a tiny bendy straw." He smiled as he just let the words out and his mind traveled throughout all the memories from the pass. "She liked to make you laugh, even if she had to fling herself about in spastic ways and shout profanities around elderly people in order to do that." Chandler looked at the brown terrifying box, "She liked Spiderman."

Joey Smiled as he remembered that just days before Monica's death, She had bought a tiny Spiderman action figure for his son, Evan.

"She liked sparkly stickers. She liked to sing at the top of her lungs to old eighties songs." Chandler Continued. He raised his head to face his friends and cried, "She liked to pretend she had multiple personalities and freak out random strangers at supermarket when she yelled at me to cut out my sarcasm because 'it wasn't the time'."

He closed his eyes shut and tried to remember something. But he didn't need to think. Talking about Monica was one of his talents. It was a routine for him, "There was this one time when she and I went to an amusement park. I absolutely abhor roller coasters. She loves them. So, in order to get me to go on this huge metal death trap just waiting to happen, she played thirteen games of Toss the Ball at the Stack of Bottles to win a pair of handcuffs. At the time, I had no idea why she was paying to play this stupid game that may have been rigged."

Ross Smiled and turned To Rachel who was looking up at him. He kissed her softly on the forehead and held her body close to him, "But once she won the handcuffs, I understood completely. Naturally, I turned around and ran like hell when I realized what she wanted to do."

The audience Laughed quietly.

Chandler starred at Joey who starred at Rachel and Ross hugging. He knew exactly Joey was feeling. Joey had just lost his wife, Mellissa, in a fire a two years ago. He had never felt the same about girls the same way. Joey would drink his way out of a problem or to keep himself from crying. He could never stand to be with another girl other than Phoebe, Monica, or Rachel. Other than that.. He was bummed out.

Of Course deep down he had still loved the other 'only love of his life'. But it was wrong. And he knew that nobody wanted him and her together.

Her name Was Rachel Green. She didn't love him that way anymore. But they did get drunk one night.. And everyone knows what happens next. Joey Apologized for everything. When he was about to apologize to his wife and tell her what had happened, she got mad and went to eat out in a restaurant where they spent their rehearsal dinner before the wedding. There had been a Fire there that night.

Joey remember the last words they had said to each other before her death.

/\/\/\

"Fine! If you don't believe me, you can just pack your fucking bags and get out of my house!" Joey Screamed in Mellissa's face.

Mellissa's eyes began to water as she slowly reached for her bag next to her, "Ok.. But when I walk out that door.. I am Never EVER Going to come back! Do you hear me, Joey?!" She yelled as she picked up the base unit for the phone and threw it on the floor, "And Don't even bother to call me!" She ran with her purse towards the door and looked back at him one last time, "Because you already know I don't love you anymore."

Then Silence.

/\/\/\

Joey closed his eyes tightly together and looked directly into Chandler' eyes.

"When my dad died, last year," Chandler began again, "She would always wait for me to crawl in the middle of the night when times got too hard. or I just didn't want to be alone. She would just smile and scoot over. Sometimes, when I couldn't fall asleep or didn't want to for fear of my dreams, she would just start to talk about nothing. She could ramble about her shoelaces and make it seem like the most riveting monologue in existence."

Joey smiled at him. He wrapped his hands around Phoebe's waist and held her close to him.

That's right.

Joey and Phoebe had been going out. For a few weeks, actually. Her and Mike had gotten a divorce. Phoebe didn't like to talk about it.. So nobody really knows what had happened.

"She was... no, She _is_ my best friend. Hell, she's _more_ than that. I love her. And I miss her. And it isn't fair! It just isn't fair! She was the last person who should die. She's the best person I've ever met. She recycles, for god's sakes! Her death is a horrible mistake. She should be here, with me! Not in that casket! And we shouldn't be mourning; we should be celebrating her life! Even if it was too short. She'd ream us all if she was here. She wouldn't want us to be sad and wear black and cry as we throw flowers into her grave. She'd want us to laugh and remember things she did. She'd want us to eat ourselves silly and take pictures and make memories. Because she knew that life was short. She knew to love those around her. She knew how to be alive! And while she was able to, she danced and sang and laughed and loved and ate and drank and kissed and drove and played! Even in her last days, I was amazing around her!" Chandler broke into tears and anger.

But then he realized the position their friends were in. They had all lost something in their lives. But they had also gained something. They were happy.

Ross was with Rachel.. At last.

Joey was with Phoebe.. How cute.

And Chandler.. He was still with Monica. In his heart. Not only did he have her, but he had his two beautiful kids.

Jack and Erica Bing.

Chandler walked slowly towards the casket and placed his hand on it,

"So, I refuse to be sad today. I will not mourn my best friend; I will celebrate her. So.. I, Chandler Bing, love you, Monica Geller, and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I Hope you Guys Enjoyed Reading this.

I Know it's a bit sad, but I just had this Idea and I decided to bring it to life.

Please Reply!

- JoeyRachel4eva


End file.
